Wings of destruction
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: Here is the 2nd outline of my Godzilla saga. Here is Wings Of Destruction. Grand King Ghidorah is in the outline. next is Awakening of Legion. see you then.


"Who says that Monsters are only in our dreams and are not real?"

**Wings of Destruction**

By Chris Anderson

Over 1200 years there was a city built on the Pacific Ocean named Atlantis? This city was built with tech that was suspires to anything that is made today. The scientists were working on making a monster that is to protect Atlantis. They based the monster off of a Three Headed Dragon of legend and started to work on the blue prints of the monster. 2 years went by and they had made dozens of blue prints but none of them were the right design of the monster. But not until one man made and showed the scientists. The scientists liked this design and started to go and make the monster. It took about 5 years to make the monster. But the monster was finished finally and was about to be tested to see if the monster would listen to its masters. It was day time and the first test was about to begin. They let the monster out and tested its ability to do as it was made to do. There out at sea was the legendary sea dragon, Manda. This new monster made quick work of Manda and killed the dragon with no frit at all. The Scientists and all the other people were amazed by this new monsters power and strength. They called the monster back and put the monster back into the mountain were they had it locked up at. 2 months went by and they finally gave the monster of Atlantis a name. They called it King Ghidorah. As years went by Atlantis has been in many wars. These wars were won only by using King Ghidorah loss and let it protect Atlantis as was it was created to do.

But as time went on King Ghidorah started to become uncontrollable and the great protector went from being good to evil. As this was about to happen the Atlantieins called for help by the Cosmos. The Cosmos came and talked with them about King Ghidorah. The cosmos agreed that King Ghidorah was growing out of controllable and had to be sealed away for the future of Atlantis. Elders of Atlantis went to the mountain were the great Ghidorah lie sleeping. They started the chant and the sealing had begun. They were about half away though when King Ghidorah woke up and know what they were doing. King Ghidorah blasted at the walls and ceiling. Killing all the elders and broke though the top of the mountain and was free. The People tried to get it back under control. But King Ghidorah won't listen to anything they sent to him. King Ghidorah went from being the protector to the one that was destroying Atlantis. People ran and screamed running away as King Ghidorah flew over and killed many people in its wake. The last of the Elders asked the Cosmos for help and to have Mothra come in and fight King Ghidorah and seal the great beast away for the rest of time. The Cosmos Looked at each other and talked to the People about how Mothra is too weak from giving birth to the new Mothra to fight King Ghidorah in her state. But they asked for the help of Mothra to come and get rid of King Ghidorah. The Cosmos then started to talk with themselves and came to the conclusion to call Mothra and fight king Ghidorah and seal him away. The Cosmos started their song and started to call to Mothra to come and fight to help Atlantis. While the Cosmos sang King Ghidorah continued to destroy Atlantis and its people. Back on Infant Island there in a huge cave sat a beautiful moth. The moth sat there and looked at her egg and wondered if she would be alive long enough to see her baby be born. Then she heard the Cosmos call her. Mothra looked at her egg and left the egg alone to go fight and be with the Cosmos and to help protect Atlantis. Mothra flew as fast as her body would let her go. As left the island King Ghidorah continued to kill more and more people and the people could do nothing to stop the mighty dragon from destroying Atlantis. King Ghidorah landed in the middle of the city and was headed to the Elders building in the middle of the city. Mothra was almost there but maybe she might get there too late to help. King Ghidorah was at the elders building and was about to unleash his Gravity Beams when a beam of rainbow energy hit him. King Ghidorah turned around and saw the giant moth coming.

The Cosmos were happy to see Mothra had arrived and was here to help. Mothra hit king Ghidorah again with another Rainbow Beam and right between Ghidorah's heads. Ghidorah then took to the skies and started to fight Mothra in the skies. King Ghidorah fired his Gravity Beams and Mothra fired her Beam as well the beams colluded. Now it was a battle of power to see who was stronger. Mothra's attack was being pushed back as Ghidorah's attack started to win and pushed back Mothra's attack. Mothra's attack was much weaker and so King Ghidorah's pushed and won. King Ghidorah's attack hit Mothra. Mothra was hit and went down and has been injured. King Ghidorah shot his Gravity beams right at Mothra. Mothra couldn't do anything as king Ghidorah continued to fire his attack. Mothra used her power to knock King Ghidorah right out of the sky. Mothra got back up and was reaching her end. She knows that she has to finish this fight now. King Ghidorah got back up and found that Mothra's wings were glowing. It was Mothra's last Final move. Mothra turned to the west and headed that way. King Ghidorah followed. Mothra had led King Ghidorah to the Island that would be the place where he would be sealed and Mothra would die here knowing that King Ghidorah would never be unsealed. King Ghidorah landed on the island and started to charge up his Gravity Beams. But Mothra started to fly around King Ghidorah. Mothra started to spray her golden pollen and making the seal above King Ghidorah's body. She finished the seal and sealed King Ghidorah away. But at the cost of her life. King Ghidorah has been sealed away and Mothra has died. The Atlantis people were glad that King Ghidorah was sealed away. But they were also sad that Mothra has died to seal King Ghidorah. But this will not happen again. They thanked the Cosmos for their help and they headed back to Infant Island. 3 years have gone by and the scientists were yet at again making a making that would be easier to control then King Ghidorah. They named it Gyaos. Gyaos was way easier to control then King Ghidorah ever was. They took Gyaos out for a field test and was proven to be better than King Ghidorah was at first. They thought that they had made the ultimate monster. But they soon realized that when they made Gyaos it had a defect. It liked to eat people. The Gyaos soon grew out of control and grew in numbers to thousands. The scientists only hope was to create a monster that would get reed of Gyaos once and for all. Thus they made Gamera the Last Hope. Gamera loved his people and creators. But it was his job to kill all of the Gyaos. Gamera fought Gyaos and made it go into sleep for years to come. But At the price was Atlantis was destroyed and its entire people were gone. Gamera went to sleep and waited for the Gyaos to return someday.

1200 years later in 1954 the most powerful monster was born. That monster was Godzilla. Godzilla attacked Tokyo and burned it down to the ground. There wasn't much that the army could do to stop Godzilla. Godzilla came and destroyed most of Tokyo. People ran through the streets. Running and screaming for their lives. Godzilla walked through the streets of Tokyo killing everything in sight. Godzilla left the area and went back into the sea. The following morning the hospitals were over loaded with people that were needed to be taken care of. People dyeing and kids were being treated for radiation and looking around could just be a nightmare. Now after Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo. More monsters showed more powerful than the last. Some that attacked were Rodan, Mothra, Manda, Gigan, etc. They all appeared after Godzilla first appears. In 1991 there were no more monsters that have appeared. But in 1995 the shadow of Evil has woke up and so has Gamera. These two mighty beasts battled in Tokyo and Gamera won the battle against Gyaos. One year after that Legion came and tried to take over the world. But Gamera defeated Legion and saved the world again as he has done before. 3 years had gone by and Gamera has return but so has the Gyaos. Gamera kills two of the Gyaos and did a lot damage to the area. A couple days later Gamera fights Iris. This battle was a battle of revenge and not to save the world. Gamera fought hard and won the battle. Gamera know that he would have to be at full strength for the battle to come would the real threat comes. That means Gamera would have to wait a couple of years to fight Him. Gamera know that the King of Monsters was starting to come back. Now things seem to be getting worse as time goes on. The seal that is holding King Ghidorah has kept him sealed so far. But in the past 1200 years King Ghidorah has been growing and evolving in a fast rate. King Ghidorah has grown to be at least 120 meters tall, much bigger than it was at first. At first it was 50 meters tall. Meaning that King Ghidorah has been growing in the time that it's been sealed away.

Present Day

2001

47 years after Godzilla attacked Tokyo.

Since The first attack on Tokyo by Godzilla. Monsters have been appearing all over Japan. So after the first attack by Godzilla. Japan came up with a plan to make a military force that would fight against the monster threats. They are called the U.N.G.C.C (United Nations Godzilla Countermeasure Center) was Founded in 1992, the UNGCC is the special UN task force assigned to mitigate the worldwide Godzilla threat, and to provide relief to areas stricken by all Class A monsters. UNGCC Command Center is located in Tsukuba, Japan. And was first brought in to fight Mothra. After the successful mission at killing Mothra. The U.N.G.C.C was the main military force in the world to fight monsters. The U.N.G.C.C is broke up into four major parts. But one part is the building that is ran by Miki Saegusa. Miki Saegusa is the daughter of Samantha Saegusa. The reporter that was reporting on Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo. The GPN was created by Miki after she joined the U.N.G.C.C. The Godzilla Prediction Network (GPN) functions independently to study the mutant dinosaur and predict his landfalls. So in a way Miki is not part of the U.N.G.C.C's force to kill the monster, but to study the monster and learn from the monster. But the GPN also study's the other monsters as well. After Godzilla's first attack he left all over Japan his skin cells. These cells would come to be known as G-Cells (Godzilla Cells). Back in the 50's no one had the technology is study these cells. But after 47 years of waiting the GPN now has the technology to look and study these cells. They were the leading experts in their field. Everyone in The GPN has the same goal in common, to study the monsters and to learn from all of them.

GPN Headquarters

Scientists were looking at the G-Cells. They have been looking at these cells for hours. They were trying to unlock the unknown of Godzilla's body. With new tech they were able to look at the cell walls, blood veils, cells, tissue, and other things. Then scientists were working none stop to unlock Godzilla's secrets of his whole life. Like the question of how old he is. It took weeks of hard work and time to do these tests and to scan them into the computer. But it was worth the time and money spent. They found out more than anyone could have. They found out that Godzilla's healing factor was level 4. That means Godzilla can heal at a much faster rate than any known animal or person on the planet. They named this special cell Regenerator G-1. Regenerator G-1 was the thing that gave Godzilla his healing factor. But now comes the real two questions, 1. How old is Godzilla, and 2. How does he take the radiation into his body and brake that down into energy that he needs. Well it took months but the question of how does Godzilla brake down radiation into energy has been found. Regenerator G-1 is more than just Godzilla's healing cell, it also allows the cells in his body to break down the radiation and store that as fuel for his needs to live. Just like a Nuclear power planet. But for some unknown reason Godzilla can make his own radiation and allow that to be exited though his skin as extra body heat. This is why where Godzilla goes the area around Godzilla is radioactive. Now for the real question of how old is Godzilla. Miki made a call to the U.S.A and asked for Daniel Waters and asked him to send the femur of a T-Rex to GPN HQ. The Femur of the T-Rex arrived in about a week. Miki and the scientists have three photos of Godzilla around the room. One was a full body one taken by her mother. The 2nd one shows parts of Godzilla's bones and muscles. The 3rd one has the whole bones showing. They got the bone and took hours of tests and made a very good find. That the T-Rex femur and Godzilla's leg femur was a match. That means Godzilla is part of the T-Rex family. The only two dinosaurs that are even related are Allosaurus and Godzillasaurus. Godzilla was too big to be of the Allosaurus family. That just leaves the Godzillasaurus family. That would mean that Godzilla is a living dinosaur. Miki thanked the scientists and left the room.

Mount Fuji

7:30 am

In the caves of Mount Fuji was the man known as Dr. William. He was known to study old caves and paintings. He was here checking out some old paintings that were found a couple months ago. These paintings must be at least 1200 years old at most. He took photos and then was off to GPN HQ to show to Miki and the others at the HQ about this.

GPN HQ

9:30 am

Dr. William arrived and showed Miki the photos. "Well these are very good Doctor. Where did you find these paintings?" Asked Miki. "I found them in a cave in Mount Fuji. They must be at least 1200 years old. There is a legend that goes with these paintings and cave. And is about the city of Atlantis." Said Dr. William. "And what does the legend say doctor." Asked Miki. "Well it says that Atlantis created a monster named King Ghidorah that would protect their home. But as the years went on King Ghidorah came to be uncontrollable and had to be sealed away. But the People didn't have time to seal him. So they asked for the help of the Cosmos's help to seal it away. They summoned Mothra and she fought king Ghidorah. She won and sealed King Ghidorah away. But she died after word. You know the rest because of Gyaos and Gamera." Said Dr. William.

South Pacific Ocean

12:00 pm

In the deepest darkest part of the South Pacific Ocean lay the body of a large monster. This monster is none other than Godzilla himself. Godzilla has been hiding in the deep part of the ocean antic trenches. Lying down in the trench for almost 50 years. Godzilla has rocks and sea weed growing on him. After his first attack on Tokyo. Godzilla went back into the sea and that is where Godzilla has been for 47 years. Now the king of monsters is waking up after the whole first attack on Tokyo. As he rose from the floor of the ocean the rock and sea weed started to fall off of Godzilla. Godzilla shock the rocks and sea weed off and started to swim to the top of the ocean floor and started to go in the direction of the Osaka.

50 miles south of The South Pacific Ocean

Admiral Taizo Tachibana was sitting at the controls of the Cruiser Aizu. The battle ship has been out there for 4 months now. Taizo was assigned to the Aizu back when he made Admiral. That was about 10 years ago. Since then Tachibana has seen more than he would have like of monsters. He leans back in his chair and pulls out his wallet and opens a picture of his kid, Yuri Tachibana. She is the only thing in his whole world. She is working as a news reporter for BS Digital Q. He started to remember all the good times when she was little. That's when he spotted something in the radar. He called for the men to come to the bridge. The men came. He pointed to the radar.

"What is that on the radar, sir?" Asked the man

"Could it be a whale or something like that?" Said one of the other men.

"No whale can swim at no 40 knots and isn't even as big as what is on the radar." Said Admiral Tachibana.

"Then what could it be then sir?" Asked one of the men

"Whatever it is, it's moving at a fast pace." Said the Admiral

"If it is too big to be a whale, then it could be a monster." Said the man

Mount Fuji

3:00 pm

At the bottom of Mount Fuji there is a crew of people and are reporting. The main person of the crew is Yuri Tachibana.

"As you can see we are at the bottom of Mount Fuji." Said Yuri

"There seems to be a lot more quakes then usual here and they are getting worse here. Just being here, it's hard to even stand." Said Yuri

The ground began to shake. Then the rocks and trees above Yuri and crew started to give away. They moved fast and got out of the way. When the quake stopped, there was a laud roar.

"Hey did you hear that" Asked Teruaki, Yuri's camera man

"Yea I wonder what it was" Asked one of the crew

Yuri gets up from the ground and looks at the area. It has been leveled. She then goes and helps her crew up from the ground. When she's done with that she then takes one last look at the area. She then looks over to the near forest and sees two girls standing out of the forest in the clearing. Yuri looks away for about a sec and looks back. They are not there.

"Hey Yuri you ok." Asked Teruaki

"Yea I'm ok let's just get back to work." Said Yuri

GPN HQ

8:45 pm

Miki was sitting in her office chair. Thinking of her Mother and wondering what she would do in this time. She then turned around and looked at the photos that her mother took back in 1954. They were photos of Godzilla before and after the attack on Tokyo. There were more from the years. Most of them Monsters. Monsters that attacked Japan over the years, Like Mothra, Rodan, Gigan, ECT. She then turned around thinking there were someone behind her. She then relaxed in her chair. She was working so hard she was hear voices.

"Miki" said the voice

Miki turned around and fell out of her chair. There stood two girls in her office.

"How did you to get pass the guards and in here with me not knowing." Asked Miki

"Miki we are here to tell you something." Said the girls

"First what are your names?" Asked Miki

"My name is Lora and this is my sister Moll." Said the Girl in blue. The other girl bowed.

"Well nice to you meet you Lora and Moll. Now what is it you want to tell me? "Said Miki

"We're here to tell you that King Ghidorah is about to return to the world." Said Moll

"King Ghidorah." Said Miki

"Yes King Ghidorah, it's a three headed dragon that was sealed 1200 years ago." Said Lora

"So why is it coming back now after all this time." Asked Miki

"It's coming back to take revenge against the world and to get back at Mothra for sealing it." Said Moll

Miki just thought of the cave paintings that she saw earlier today. That must've been the legend of the dragon's return.

"So Mothra is still around. How will Mothra take down King Ghidorah?" Asked Miki

"Mothra will try to seal him again. But in her state we don't think she will survive the battle. King Ghidorah has grown much more powerful over the years. The only other monsters that we know of that might be powerful enough to beat King Ghidorah is Godzilla or Gamera with Mothra's help one of them could save the world." Said Lora

"But Gamera hasn't been seen since his won against Iris and the Gyaos." Said Miki

"Well Godzilla is awake and is on the move. You have the power to stop King Ghidorah. You and Godzilla do." Said the Cosmos

With that they were gone. Miki just standing there wondering what this all meant. She thought about it and dissected to get to work on Finding Godzilla.

Pacific Ocean

5:00 AM

A U.S Nuclear Sub was on the move in the Pacific Ocean. The men in the sub were doing their jobs. One of the sonar people was at his station and saw a blip on the sonar.

"Caption, we have a unidentified object on our port boul. Distance450" Said the sonar Person

"All ahead one-third. Sonar stay on target." Said the Caption

"All ahead one-third" Said the skipper

"Aye Aye sir" one of the men said

"The target is approaching rapidly. Distance 280" said the sonar person

"Pull ahead right runner. All ahead Full."

"Oh my. What it that."

Godzilla then grabbed the sub and tore it open and killed all the people on it.

U.N.G.C.C Main Room

10: AM

The people of the U.N.G.C.C got the SOS from the sub. The U.S wants the monster killed for the lost Sub. The U.N.G.C.C sends the navy out and to fire upon on Godzilla. From the SOS the monster is heading right for Osaka.

30 miles north of Osaka bay

1:00 PM

They are at the spot and ready to open fire. All they need now is Godzilla. The People of the Japanese Navy were looking though their sonar and radar for Godzilla. There it was. About 700 meters away and closing. They readied their cannons and were ready to open fire on Godzilla. The water then exploded and came out was Godzilla. They open fired and hit Godzilla. This attack lasted for 10 minutes. They stopped firing and looked to see if Godzilla had been killed. The smoke Cleared and saw that Godzilla was still. It was too late to turn around and ran. Godzilla's back lights up and fired his Atomic Breath destroying all the ships and copters. Godzilla reaches Osaka and heads to the Nuclear Planets. He gets there and ripped the core out of the plant. He then heads back into the ocean.

Mt. Fuji

3:00 pm

Yuri was still there at Mount Fuji reporting on the quakes. She was half way done with the report when the side of Mount Fuji exploded. Yuri and her crew looked up and saw the great beast. There was King Ghidorah back in the world and unsealed. King Ghidorah was back and headed right for Tokyo.

Tokyo

Back at UNGCC they were all ready and sent the F-18's after King Ghidorah. They shot at King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah slowed down and hid in the clouds. He then popped up right in back of the F-18's. He started to attack them with his heads. Then out of nowhere another object came in and hit King Ghidorah. It was Mothra. He then left the F-18's alone and Fought Mothra. Mothra fired her beams and King Ghidorah fired his. King Ghidorah was much more powerful than Mothra thought and was blasted out of the sky and hit Tokyo. King Ghidorah then came into view for all of Tokyo to see his awesomeness. He roared his mighty roar. And started to blast Mothra again and again. This looked like the end for Mothra. When the Bay water exploded and there was Godzilla. King Ghidorah then charges at Godzilla and bits down unleashing his gravity beams into Godzilla's body.

In Tokyo Bay is the Navy ran by Admiral Tachibana. The ships were there right from the beginning.

"Proceed into the Bay. We'll press our attack from both land and the sea." Said Taizo

"Moving into the Bay, Sir." Said the man

"We'd better make sure our timing's right."

"We won't get a second chance." Said Admiral Tachibana

While this is going on Yuri is down in the streets watching as the battle rages on.

King Ghidorah then throws Godzilla back and slams into a building.

"We'll wait until Godzilla or Ghidorah have been wounded, then we'll attack." Said Taizo

Yuri is still filming the battle and runs into an army block aide.

"Hey, where are you going, you're off limits here! Said one of the soldiers

Yuri then tries to run though the soldier. But they get her.

"Come back here!

"Hey Stop"

"Let go! Leave me alone!" said Yuri

"You're under arrest" said the Soldier

"Stop, let go of me" Screamed Yuri

Godzilla charges at king Ghidorah and bits down on Ghidorah's neck. Mothra flies around Godzilla. Godzilla hits Mothra with his tail and throws king Ghidorah into a building. Godzilla's back lights up and hits King Ghidorah with his Atomic Breath.

"Stand by to commence attack" Said one of the men on the Aizu

King Ghidorah was too weak to get up and collapsed on the building. Godzilla was walking toward King Ghidorah and stopped. Then started to charge up his Atomic Breath and unleashed it on to king Ghidorah. But Mothra got in the way and was hit by his attack. And thrown into a building. Yuri saw this and was stunned to see Mothra save King Ghidorah's life.

"All units ready to move!" Said the man

"All units, Fire" Said Admiral Tachibana

"All units begin Firing!" Said the one man in charge of the ground forces.

All the ground units and ships fired the D-03 right at Godzilla. They landed on Godzilla and began to dill into Godzilla. They then exploded on Godzilla all at once. Godzilla roared and turned to face the ground forces. Charging up his Atomic Breath he unleashed it and blasted all the ground forces.

Back on the Aizu

"Eighty percent destroyed!"

"No, 90 percent destroyed"

Godzilla's Atomic Breath then hits the ship next to the Aizu and explodes and knocks them around.

"The Aka, it's exploded! And we're damaged too, sir!"

"I need a damage report!"

"Right away, sir!"

"Main guns destroyed, sir."

Godzilla turns to the bay and sees the Aizu in the bay and starts to go after the shipe.

"Godzilla has seen us!"

Then Out of the flames is Mothra and heads to stop Godzilla from killing all the people on the Aizu. Godzilla starts to charge up his Atomic Breath and turns around and blasts Mothra point blank and killing her. While this happened King Ghidorah hared Mothra's last cry before she died.

"Mothra!" Said Yuri

Then King Ghidorah's eyes shot open and get up and took to the skies. Godzilla turns and sees that King Ghidorah is still alive.

"The 1200 year old Dragon King Ghidorah." Said Yuri

Godzilla blasts Ghidorah with his Atomic Breath. Godzilla stopped his attack and sees King Ghidorah is still in the sky. King Ghidorah then blasts Godzilla with his gravity Beams and Blasts Godzilla out of the city and into the bay water. King Ghidorah then flies out into the Bay and attacks Godzilla and Godzilla drags Ghidorah down into the water. There they will finish the battle.

"King Ghidorah and Godzilla seem to be wounded. What I want to do is shoot a D3 into both Godzilla and Ghidorah's wounds. It just might work" Said Taizo

"The launchers are damaged. We can't launch missiles."

I'll use the Satsuma. Get one onboard." Said Taizo

"Commander! The Satsuma is just a research vessel. It's not designed for war With a D3 loaded on it, it's going to be very unstable."

"We'll have to take that chance. We don't have any choice!" Said Taizo

"You'll need cover, sir"

"Any torpedoes left?" Asked Admiral Tachibana

"A Couple, sir."

"Then wish me luck." Said Taizo

"Good luck, sir."

While they are doing this. Godzilla and King Ghidorah are still fighting at the bottom of Tokyo Bay.

"The Satsuma is attacking Godzilla and King Ghidorah. Use all remaining firepower to cover the attack! This has to succeed!"

Command post

Soldiers are running around and getting things ready. Awhile this is going on Yuri is in one of the jeeps and is looking around as this is going on. And over the radio is a message.

"Cmdr. Tachibana is going to attack Godzilla and King Ghidorah in a submersible using a D3. Use all remaining firepower to cover the attack. Try to weaken Godzilla and Ghidorah as much as possible."

"My Father" Said Yuri

"The captain says you can't stay here, Miss."

"Can't someone else go? Why the commander. He's a commander, a senior officer. Why does he have to go himself?" Said Yuri

"Because I have the most experience." Said Admiral Tachibana to his kid

"Father" Said Yuri

"In these situations, a ships commander has to lead by example. Now get to the safety area and stay low." Said Taizo

"I've got a job to do. Don't you understand?" Said Yuri

"Sure I understand. But you're my daughter. Is there a soldier there? Pass him to me." Said Taizo

"Commmander" Said the soldier

"Soldier give the lady carte blanche." Said Taizo

"But, sir" Said the soldier

"I'll take responsibility." Said Taizo

"Sir. You're allowed to stay, miss." Said the soldier

The soldier was about to put the radio back. But Yuri grabbed it.

"Thanks Dad." Said Yuri

"You be careful." Said Taizo

"Yes, I will." Said Yuri

"Promise you'll come back alive." Said Yuri

"Of course I will. I'll be fine" Said Taizo

At the command post a car pulled up and stepped out was Teruaki. Yuri stepped out of the car and saw Teruaki.

"Stand by to launch submersible."

They get the sutsuma and dropped it into the water. When they hit the water. They turn on their lights and start off to the battle.

At the Tokyo bay Bridge

Yuri and Teruaki run though the Tokyo Bay Bridge. Yuri runs and stops at the window of the bottom of the bridge. And stirs out the window and sees the subs in the Bay heading to the battle in the bay.

"Here, hold the camera." Said Yuri to Teruaki

"What for?" said Teruaki

"To film me!" Said Yuri

"Right." Said Teruaki

Yuri turns around and sees the water in the bay bubbling up and water being thrown up. Then turns and sees her father's sub getting close to the battle area.

"We'll find out if you're our guardian, Godzilla." Said Taizo

At the HQ

"Commander, please come back safely"

Tokyo Bay

The sub is heading right to the battle. Yuri looks and sees all the things going on. Yuri turns around and starts the report.

"The warriors have risen up to fight against Ghidorah, with every weapon they can muster. Nobody knows if they'll succeed in their mission. All I can do with my camera, is to record their struggle, to protect our, regardless of danger. So that our children will have a future."

Godzilla's Atomic Breath shouts out of the bay and hit the Bridges legs and blows out the legs. With the legs blown out Yuri and Teruaki then move all around. The window behind Yuri brakes. The bridge then falls into the bay. Yuri falls out. But Teruaki caught her at the last second.

"Yuri!"

"Pull me up!" said Yuri

At the bottom of the bay the subs have arrived at the battle and are moving toward the monsters.

"With any luck, the wound will still be warm." Said Taizo

"Switching to thermal imaging camera."

"Fry, you goddamn dragon"

King Ghidorah sees the D3 and turns around. Instead off King Ghidorah getting the D3 missile. Godzilla got hit.

"Great!" said Taizo

The D3 exploded and Godzilla got off of King Ghidorah.

"Excellent!"

King Ghidorah then Blasts Godzilla and knocks him out.

"Let me go or we'll both fall!" Said Yuri

"I won't do it, I won't let go!" said Takeda

"Takeda." Said Yuri

King Ghidorah then grabs Satsuma that Taizo is in, in his mouth.

"Damn you to hell!" Said Taizo

"Watch out, commander!"

King Ghidorah looks up and sees the other Satsuma.

"Move the ship to safety! Just let me take care of Ghidorah!" said Taizo

"Alone"

Back at the bay bridge Yuri and Takeda are still hanging on to the edge of the window. Then something falls out of Takeda's back pack. And falls into the bay and sinks into the bay and right on to Godzilla. Yuri and Takeda fall off the bridge and into the water. Godzilla wakes up and roars making bubbles and saving Yuri and Takeda's life. King Ghidorah was heading to the surface but was stopped by Godzilla. Godzilla grabbed King Ghidorah's tail and dragged him down making King Ghidorah let go of Taizo's Satsuma. Godzilla then heads to the surface. Takeda then surfaces and heads to Yuri.

"Yuri!" said Takeda

Godzilla surfaces and looks around. King Ghidorah exploded out of the Bay. Ghidorah's body then started to glow golden and started to fire his gravity beams at Godzilla and flew over him and blasted him again. With every blast Godzilla takes. He's doing one thing he has never done in his life and started to absorb fire attacks. Ghidorah then slams into Godzilla and Godzilla grabs King Ghidorah and not letting him go. King Ghidorah still blasts Godzilla. And Godzilla is still absorbing king Ghidorah's attack. Godzilla's back started to change color from blue to a golden color. King Ghidorah's gold glow stopped and Godzilla looked at king Ghidorah and blasted King Ghidorah with his Red Atomic Breath. King Ghidorah exploded and Godzilla roared. Godzilla then surfaced in front of Yuri and Takeda. Godzilla then heads back into the bay and out to the sea. Yuri stands and sees the Satsuma. Out of the Satsuma came out Taizo. Yuri looks out and sees her dad.

"He came Back." Said Yuri

HQ

"The Satsuma has surfaced."

"Cmdr. Tachibana is alive."

Tokyo Bay

"Situation is now code green. Repeat, code green."

"Aizu here. Do you read, Salvage Sub 2?"

"I read you. Let's go. I'm coming, commander"

Back at HQ everyone is thanking everyone for the defeat of King Ghidorah.

BS DQ

"Yes, that's right. She works for us. Yuri Tachibana. Yes! Thank you very much! It's Yuri. She's okay."

They are all happy and start to cheer.

"Guys! Wait! Why don't we do a special? Yeah, with all this material, we'll win all the awards!"

Tokyo Bay

10:00 AM

Looking over the destroyed bay bridge and city. Yuri and Takeda run to Taizo. Admiral Taizo was walking toward them.

"Are you all right?" Asked Yuri

"Don't come any closer! I haven't checked the radiation levels yet." Said Taizo

"Father." Said Yuri

"We'd better make sure." Said Taizo

Yuri then salutes her father.

"Don't, please. It wasn't just me. There were others: My colleagues and Godzilla." Said Taizo

Taizo then salutes Godzilla as he is leaving the bay into the open ocean.

The End

A/N: There is the 2nd outline of the 2nd Godzilla movie in the Trilogy. King Ghidorah was Grand King Ghidorah was in here. See you in Awaking of Legion. Sorry this took so long to do this.


End file.
